Noah Bollinger
High Prophet Noah Bollinger is the currently ineffectual leader of the Brethren of the Shroud. Founding his religion from the ashes of the old world, Bollinger was ghoul who created his religion for ghouls and other mutants by extension. Now, the prophet’s project of mutant empowerment has become one of mutant supremacy despite his best wishes. His Brethren are now pitted against the Klansmen Confederacy, the Royaume, and others in an eternal war that Bollinger sees no way out of. Biography Life before the War In the early 2040s, when the Resource Wars had not even started yet in Europe, a child was born in the Bollinger family in Zurich, Switzerland. The mother was already quite old, in her late fourties, at the time, as she had been unable to produce any offspring so far and was believed to be infertile. Because of it, the birth of their son was a very wonderful thing in this family of simple, middle-class folk. They named their son Noah, and there came no more children after him, for they were happy enough with the one child they had been blessed with. As young Noah Bollinger grew up, he displayed to have quite some intelligence in school. He was interested in science and mathematics, both in which he was very good, from an early age, and his parents made sure that he got one of the best educations possible in the schools of Zurich. But Noah would not be able to finish his studies. After the disbanding of the United Nations and the nuclear destruction of Tel Aviv, Noah's parents, like everyone else back then, were worried about the situation in Europe. So the Bollingers moved to another continent; a country with a bit more safety and stability; the United States of America. Monroe, Louisiana to be more exact. Noah finished his studies at Monroe's University of Louisiana summa cum laude, and he attained a degree in Physics. Soon afterwards, he managed to score a job at the local RobCo affiliation which was right next to his home, and he quickly became one of the brightest employees in the local office. His job as a mathematician and theoretical physicist involved helping in the improvement of the UOS, working on the Protectron's software to, amongst others, improve firing accuracy and aiding in the design of several components of what would become the Securitrons. When Noah applied for joining the team that was working on the joint project with General Atomics and the US Army, his request was denied. Angered and, maybe more important, disappointed, Noah started to do research on this project behind the backs of his RobCo superiors from this point on. After digging through secured RobCo files without authorization for several months, Noah had collected quite some dirt about his superiors. He collected these bits of information, planning on using it, should he ever be discovered, to spread the company's secrets to the world. During his investigations, Noah found several files from the partnership with Vault-Tec containing various sorts of information, like the results of soil tests at possible locations for the construction of new Vaults and blueprints of several mechanical components, including the Water Purifiers. Noah, who couldn't believe these things he had hacked into, wrote everything down in a notebook using a special code he had once learned. But a fellow employee, a man Noah had started to trust, had been keeping an eye on him, instructed by their RobCo. superiors. One day, in the fall of 2075, this man broke into Noah's office and stole his precious notebook before showing it his instructors. This meant the end of Noah's career as Head of his department in Monroe. Luckily, RobCo remembered Noah's previous work and concluded that they shouldn't just discard such a valuable asset. So, they gave Noah a clean slate by transferring him to their facility in Meridian, Mississippi, although in a lesser function. Noah, who was very unhappy about his new position in Meridian, did his best for the next two years to try and get his old notebook, still in RobCo's possession, back from Monroe. He was unsuccessful, and he certainly lost all hope of ever retrieving the book when the Great War happened. The Great War On that fateful hour on the 23th of October, Noah was sitting in his office, working on yet another menial task meant to keep him occupied. For Noah, the Great War was quite different than from what he'd imagined. Not the world suddenly going to grow dark or the air turning into fire and burning his lungs, but something quite different. In fact, the sky became brighter than it had ever been, and in the west they could see a warm, orange glow. But those were just the first few minutes of the war. As Noah looked through his office window with several colleagues, he started to see the first mushroom clouds; pillars of fire and ash, they seemed. As the bombings came closer to Meridian, Noah and the rest of the staff quickly moved towards the basement and storage area. Not a reinforced structure built to withstand nuclear strikes, but better than nothing. Meridian, an important city with a five-figure population and an Army supply yard, was wrecked thoroughly, with the East End and Highlands districts suffering heavy damage. Luck or no luck, the fact is that the RobCo. building was located on the outskirts of the city and did not suffer as much damage as the buildings in the center. The bomb meant to level the highway south, I-11, did not detonate and was stuck in the ground there for almost two hundred years. Life in Darkness Climbing the Ladder Good Intentions The Road to Hell The Crucifix War A Growing Regret Personality Appearance Family Equipment Quotes By About